The National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases, Division of Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome (DAIDS) supports the advancement of therapies for HIV infection and its complications, and supports the development of HIV/AIDS vaccines and other prevention measures. Through grants and contracts, DAIDS sponsors Phase I, II, III and IV clinical trials to evaluate the safety and efficacy of therapeutics, vaccines and other preventive modalities. The purpose of the Clinical Site Monitoring contract will be to continue to provide comprehensive clinical site and study monitoring services for the NIAID/DAIDS clinical trial research portfolio, including the delivery of monitoring services for unanticipated DAIDS clinical research projects that may be required in response to emerging needs or public health emergencies.